Display devices containing fluids which can be switched between different fluid configurations to provide different optical characteristics are known.
In a known display device, a movement of the fluids during switching is controlled by using an insulating layer having a particular shape to modify an electric field applied to the fluids. A particular electrode structure or an inhomogeneous oil fluid layer may be used alternatively to control the fluid motion.
Another known device has picture elements which have a shape that determines, upon switching, a preferred direction of movement of fluids within the picture elements.
A known optical switch contains fluids which are switchable by application of a voltage across the fluids. An electrode used to apply the voltage has a shape which determines a preferred direction of movement of the fluids upon switching.